Forgotten
by Destielixer
Summary: Thor was supposed to be there when Loki was released from prison. But he isn't and Loki needs to know why. What could be so important that Thor hadn't come to see him when he was released from the cell?


**AN: A short drabble that i wrote today because i couldn't take it anymore. I just had to write something that involved Thor and Loki! I spent my time on tumblr too much and this was the result! (I REGRET NOTHING.) Anyway it's inspired by joannaestep's artwork, Kingdom, that i found on tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story! This is a 100% fanmade story. For the fans, by a fan. **

* * *

**Forgotten**

"You are free to go now Loki," Odin the All-father told him as the guards took him out of his cell, unlocking the heavy chains around his ankles.

Loki looked to him, his eyes glaring daggers, he hated this man. He flicked the servant's hands away now when they took the braces off his wrists, the bracelets that had kept him from using his magic. He could feel the familiar power flooding into his being once more, the magic that he had missed so much, he didn't feel so naked, so vulnerable anymore. It had been so long.

"Use your magic wisely my son," Odin said taking his staff from the guards and handing it to him.

Loki snatched it from Odin, "You are not my father," he growled. He tuned in his magic to the castle, searching through the numerous auras, looking for one. He wasn't there.

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked Odin now; his brother should have been here. Thor wouldn't have just left him right? He had come to visit him at first, when he had first been thrown in the palace jail. Then the visits became less frequent until finally they had stopped altogether. Loki merely told himself that it was because Thor was busy. But with the passing days he began to doubt himself.

Odin shook his head, "I'm sorry I don't have a clue."

Loki could tell he wasn't lying and he let the matter drop. He decided to look for the thunderer straight away. He headed back to his room, teleporting from one point to the other. Oh how he had missed that. His room was fresh and smelt of pine, one look at the lack of dust and Loki knew that the servants had kept his room clean for him. The trickster took a look at his image in the mirror, his hair had grown so much longer, it fell just past his shoulders now. He ran a hand through his hair, satisfied with his looks before he took himself out of the palace walls for the first time in a long time.

His steps felt so light compared to when they had been weighted down by the heavy chains, Loki's heart swelled with joy at the sense of freedom. The stares he received from the people didn't matter to him at all, he just needed to find Thor. Again his sweep of the grounds outside the palace held nothing. There was no aura that signaled that Thor was here.

Okay, so maybe Thor had gone to Midgard. '_He's probably with her…_' Loki pushed the thought to the back of his mind and headed for the rainbow bridge once more. Standing right at it's shattered end. The end that he had fallen off. The end from which Thor had tried to catch him from.

Leaning into his staff, he projected his power to Midgard now and searched for Thor's aura. He found it soon enough and he homed in on it. Bringing it to mind now…and what he saw crushed the shattered remains of his heart into a fine nothingness.

Thor was on Midgard. He was with Jane. His hand in hers. They were laughing, they were happy. And Thor leant down and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled.

He didn't even feel the pain. He was just numb.

Loki tightened his grip on the staff, knuckles turning white.

So she was the reason why Thor wasn't here. Jane Forster was the reason why his brother had stopped coming to see him. Jane Forster the human.

The trickster cut the connection, the image of the happy two fading from his mind. He turned his back on Midgard, it took all his resolve to stop himself from going down to Midgard and causing chaos once more. He should just let it go. He could go down to Midgard but he would be all alone. Thor wouldn't be there with him. The thunderer would be with Jane. Loki took a deep shuddering breath trying to hold in the tears as he made his way back to the palace. Alone.

* * *

_They say it's lonely at the top._

_In my experience, its no less lonely anywhere else._

_So I think I'll stay up here._

* * *

It felt as if a presence had been there and then it had left. A familiar presence, one that Thor knew well. Thor looked to the evening sky, eyes searching the darkening blue. No. It couldn't be. He'd probably just been paranoid.

After all, Loki wasn't due out of prison until the following week.

* * *

**AN: So there it is, something short for you guys. I will be writing more of Thor and Loki. (I mean how can I not?!) What with Thor 2 coming out soon. I'm going to write a story based on that. Also, i might be thinking of continuing this story, turning it into a chapter story or something, so leave me a comment to leave me ideas and to tell me if i should continue this story. **


End file.
